The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of the Compositae family. The new variety was named Helichrysum bracteatum `Harvest Nectarine` by the assignee, Bay City Flower Company, Inc. The inventor is Rodolfo Valdoz Bautista of Half Moon Bay, Calif. a citizen of the Philippines.
This new Helichrysum variety originated as a seedling. It was selected from the f3 generation of a series of controlled hybridizations conducted by the inventor in a commercial nursery in the city of Half Moon Bay. Half Moon Bay is located in San Mateo County, in the state of California.
The inventor first crossed Helichrysum splendidum (Thunb.) Less. and Helichrysum bracteatum (Venten.) Andr.. This cross produced the f1 generation. From the f1 generation the inventor selected an individual seedling known as `1A93`. The individual known as `1A93` was selected for further hybridization because of its unique flower head color and compact growth habit. The seedling `1A93` is also designated by the formula Helichrysum splendidum (Thunb.) Less..times.H. bracteatum (Venten.) Andr..
`1A93` was crossed back Helichrysum bracteatum (Venten.) Andr.. From the progeny of this cross, the f2 generation, the inventor selected an individual seedling for commercial development and further hybridzation. The individual was designated Helichrysum bracteatum (Venten.) Andr. `Harvest Pink Picotee`.
`Harvest Pink Picotee` is readily characterized by the unique color pattern of its bracts which produces a mature flower head that is primarily white with a pink circumference. Most of the involucral bracts of `Harvest Pink Picotee` are distinctly patterned. The exceptions are the innermost bracts which do not appear until the flower head is fully mature. The innermost bracts are primarily white and have lighter tips than the earlier-appearing bracts. The outermost bracts are the most vibrantly colored. The tips of the outermost involucral bracts are a dark red-purple (R.H.S. 59A). The upper middle portion of these involucral bracts are a lighter red-purple (R.H.S. 63C). The lower middle and basal portions of these bracts are white (R.H.S. 1 55D). The variety known as `Harvest Pink Picotee` is protected by U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,661, granted Oct. 15, 1996.
In the third hybridization, the inventor crossed Helichysum bracteatum (Venten.) Andr. `Harvest Pink Picotee` to a dark pink variety of Helichrysum bracteatum (Venten.) Andr. to produce the new varerty described herein. In this cross `Harvest Pink Picotee` was the seed parent. Helichrysum bracteatum (Venten.) Andr. was the pollen parent.
The new variety is particularly suitable for commercial plant culture because of its long-lasting flowers and attractive coloring.
The characteristics of the new variety which in combination distinguish it from Helichrysum bracteatum (Venten.) Andr. `Harvest Pink Picotee` and all other varieties known to the inventor are: the color of its flower head and bud, its resistance to the root disease Pythium, its puberulent and sparsely villous leaves, its compact growth habit, its ability to grow well in pots in which it can be sold, and the ease with which it can be forced to flower outside for sale in the autumn without growth regulators.
The coloring of the flower head of the new variety changes as the flower head opens revelaing more bracts. The bud stage is darkest. The tips of the bracts of the buds are greyed-purple (R.H.S. 187A). The lower portion of the bracts are yellow-orange (R.H.S. 21 C).
When the flower head is fully opened, it appears two-toned with a yellow-orange center (R.H.S. 21 C) surrounded by an orange-red edge (R.H.S. 34A). This is due to the fact that while most bracts have a dark tip and lighter base portion, the inner bracts which dominate when the flower head is mature are mostly one color--yellow-orange (R.H.S. 21 C).
In comparison, when the flower head is not fully-opened the tips of the middle bracts are most visible and the flower head appears orange-red (R.H.S. 34A).
The new variety, when planted in the summer for sale in the autumn season, can be forced to salable product in 11 to 13 weeks under prevailing daylengths and outdoor conditions in Half Moon Bay, Calif.
The following table compares the new variety to the closest varieties known to the invetor, according to the new variety's distinguishing characteristics:
______________________________________ H. Bracteatum (general Pink `Harvest characteristics `1A93` Picotee` Nectarine` ______________________________________ bract various colors R.H.S. 4A Bract tips: Bract tips: color R.H.S. 59A. R.H.S. 34A. Bract base: Bract base: R.H.S. 155D. R.H.S. 21C. (Base color (Base color dominates in dominates in innermost innermost bracts.) bracts.) bud color various colors R.H.S. 187B R.H.S. 59A Bract tips: R.H.S. 187A. Bract base: R.H.S. 21C. disease not resistant to resistant to resistant to resistant to resistance Pythium Pythium pythium pythium leaf puberulent puberlent puberlent and puberlent surface and sparsely and sparsely, villous sparsely, villous main veins villous main veins are hirsute main veins are hirsute are hirsute main veins main veins main veins are hirsute are hirsute are hirsute suitability good good good good for pot culture ease of generally good good good good forcing growth generally compact compact compact habit compact flowering long-lasting 7 weeks 7 weeks 7 weeks habit ______________________________________
The distinguishing characteristics are retained by asexually reproduced, successive generations. The inventor, at a commercial nursery in Half Moon Bay, Calif. has asexually reproduced the new variety through three successive generations by means of cuttings and has found that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed remain firmly fixed.